


I Feel Pretty

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Magical Accidents, Post - Deathly Hallows, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a comment drabble for <i>somebody</i>, but I can't remember who, or what the prompt was! If it was you, please let me know in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Pretty

“Well, how was I supposed to know it was going to do that?” Ron demanded.

“You could have read the box first,” snapped George irritably.

“You said, ‘Chuck it here, mate! Quick smart!” Ron retorted.

“I meant bring it fast, not throw it at me,” George muttered, glaring at him.

“I’m sorry, all right?” Ron said, patting George consolingly on the shoulder. “At least you know it’ll wear off in a few hours, eh?”

“Not soon enough. I had a date tonight.”

“They might understand,” Ron said hopefully. “An accident at work?”

“Sorry, honey, I’m not usually female?” George snarled.


End file.
